Moon Madness
Moon Madness is a two-volume novel and the very first Space Trader novel ever released. The first one was released on the 3rd of August 2001 and was named The Last Hero. The second one on the 3rd of February 2002 with the name of Strike Back. The Moon Madness books follow the many battles between the MoA and several gangs trying to get a part of the great profit that was to be made by selling Bananabis on The Moon but it wasn't as easy as just being a trader and buying bananabis from some shady man, bananabis was very rare to find ever since The Bananabis Conflict when the MoA confiscated all bananabis they could find and illegalizing it. The second book also follows Adrian Oram as he is trained by Peter Mikhail in the art of making Weapons, which Adrian had good use of when he became a trader later on and sold his home-made weapons. Even though the novels has such a great storyline, it was the very controversial chapter at the end of part 2 about the romantic relationship between a Ship Mechanic and a Greeterbot that raked in the big sales and paved the way for many more novels to come. "As crazy as the Moon" is a common expression among both characters of the ST:MM universe and it's fanbase. For Reasons Known Only To The MoA After the MoA captured Jonna Faz, killed her and took all her bananabis, they decided that it would no longer be legal to sell, buy or use it. This upset millions of people on both Earth and The Moon that had already developed an addiction for it. Some of these addicts took it further than public meetings and formed criminal gangs starting riots, threatening suspected MoA Agents and straight out shooting MoA Guards. The MoA had to act fast on this matter to make sure it wouldn't go out of hand, they developed better protection for Guards and also sent reinforcements to targeted areas. The Guards got a new weapon, the MoA Assault Rifle, it proved helpful as the death counts decreased on their side and rose on the rioter's. The Last Hero novel.]] Crime decreased as the rumors about how deadly the new weapon is spread, some think that the MoA spread rumors as well to discourage rioters. But one man changed the course and held an inspiring speech about the matter which made many people willing to give their lives for the right to smoke bananabis. This man was Skygelyden Macdonlans, a Martian raised on the Moon under poor conditions, until bananabis arrived and changed his life for the better. His life went so much better when selling and smoking bananabis but the MoA wanted to take that from him which was unacceptable. He was the new leader of the rebels and he made sure all rebels were organized in one big army, under his control. He flew over all the rebels to trade station Cyrii on The Moon where MoA guards had not yet received their new weapons. 12.000 angry rebels attacked the MoA guards that night and several Cargo Holds of bananabis were sold to the people. The MoA had not been this ashamed since The Yucdium War when Earth and the Moon was captured by The Y Rebels, now rebels had taken the Moon again. This is the end of book one. Strike Back .]] The MoA prepared their army to invade the Moon, while doing so there was a big riot at the Promenade Trade Station so they had to dispatch some soldiers to calm it down. Then they invaded the Moon and slaughtered 4825 rebels including the public execution of Macdonlans. Many managed to escape with their ships but some were shot down, the MoA showed no mercy that night and their only intention was to take back the Moon, spread fear and get rid of the rebels. They succeeded in stopping the Moon Madness and people still live to fear the wrath of the MoA, no one has ever since dared to riot about bananabis. The cruelty of the MoA made many MoA Agents, Guards, Sergeants, Lieutenants and Captains to leave them, one of them being Sergeant Brule. Mikhail's Pupil In the beginning of Moon Madness: Strike Back there are a few chapters about Adrian Oram's journey to becoming a trader. This is a short summary of those chapters. When young Adrian graduated from Cullander School as an engineer he wanted to become the pupil of an experienced engineer, he was lucky enough to run into the world known Weapons engineer Peter Mikhail creator of the Assault Rifle. Peter Mikhail didn't have a son as he lost his lower body as a young soldier, therefore he treated Adrian like his own. Adrian learned the basics and all the in-depth knowledge about weapons until he was ready to dissemble and assemble an Assault Rifle without flaw. It took 3 years to accomplish but when he did he was ready to become a weapons engineer with his own company. Unfortunately Adrian was a bit too cool and instead became a trader and sold his home-made illegal weapons to whoever would buy them. Mechanic and Greeterbot found on the second floor.]] The Ship Mechanic is known for hitting on you in-game but his strong connection with romance did not start there, he has always been a charmer and doesn't mind trying new things. One of these new things happened to be Greeterbot xXx. xXx was a very feminine 'bot and Mechanic was not the first she stimulated, in fact she is the Greeterbot with most satisfied customers world wide. Category:Novel